Of Parents’ Love and Destiny
by mychakk
Summary: Have you ever wondered why...or rather HOW Mamoru survived that fatal car crash? Why was his family on their way to the mountains anyways? Why he didn’t have any family left to take care of him later? Maybe, here is the answer you’ve been looking for...


_Hi! _

_I'm very anxious and nervous about posting this. This plot line has been blooming inside my head for the past six months and I've finally written it down. I hope you'll like it. As always it turned out a bit different than planned at first, but I like it even more now. I hope you'll find it this way too._

_Again I remind you I'm not a native English speaker, let alone Japanese, so sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. It's __not__ beta-read._

_I don't care that much about reviews but it's nice to know on what I should work more. Just no flames, please._

_And I want to thank everyone who will spare some of their time to review. _Thanks to you I get motivation to write more, so THANK YOU!

**Disclaimer:** In my dream I owned Sailor Moon, in fact I was the Moon Princess, but then I woke and the truth hit me like the Moon's Tiara: I don't own anything.

_Have a nice day. And a nice read of course. :)_

_Mycha_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Of Parents' Love and Destiny**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

It was sunny and warm morning, one of those when birds sing and small children laugh their heart-warming laugh playing their innocent games.

But not everyone was enjoying this beautiful weather.

In the stylish, traditional Manor, just outside the Tokyo, young serious looking boy of six was preparing for the next trip with his parents. He was carefully picking his clothes and choosing the books he, without a doubt, would like to read later at their destination.

The said boy was pretty used to traveling a lot and rather frequently. His parents' job as diplomats required quite a big amount of moving around the world and thus visiting places no other six years old had a privilege to see. Not to mention the fact that they were from the higher society and this required of them to be present on many political and social events.

The young boy didn't like this kind of lifestyle. He would rather have lived in one place with both of his parents, long enough to make some friends at the new school. He had already gone to many educating institutes, despite being only in the first class, and every time it was as hard, if not harder, as previously to stand as the new guy. He really wished for a friend and it wasn't very easy to make one when their neighborhood had been changing drastically nearly every month.

He _really_ felt lonely sometimes.

But what was he supposed to do? Even if he felt lonely he wasn't brought up to complain or be spoiled. He did have everything he wanted but also was taught that the materialistic things weren't the most important. And… he did love his parents too much to make them sad and disappointed with him. Not to mention becoming the reason of their worry was… was the most appalling idea to him. He was smart enough to understand that his parents were doing their best to make up for the lonely time and frequent changes of environment. And he wanted to be the good, no, the best son ever.

And thus the child was now packing silently and preparing for the trip even if he didn't really want to go.

"Mo-chan, honey, have you packed your clothes already?" a very beautiful and sophisticated woman in her earlier thirties opened the door asking the question. Her black hair was shinning pleasantly in the morning Sun just like her son's.

"Not yet, Okaa-san" replied the boy turning toward his mother and smiling apologetically, then resumed his packing starting with putting some trousers to the bag that had been laid on his bed.

"Hurry up, please, we have to go in about three hours and I need to visit one more store in Tokyo before we leave for the mountains."

"Hai, okaa-san, I will be quick. Just need to pack it all inside" he said gesturing toward the clothes laying neatly around the bag on his bed.

"Good. I'll be waiting for you in the living room downstairs." She said turning to leave the room.

"Okay" The boy immediately resumed his task. And no matter how quickly he was moving, he still managed to put his clothes neatly inside the bag.

_You're such a good __child, Mo-chan._ smiled the woman closing the doors behind her. She knew her son would be ready in a moment and thus she grabbed her purse and went down to wait for him.

The dark-haired woman knew that having a child with her profession would be really risky and dangerous for both her, her husband and little Mo-chan himself. But, after seeing her son the day he was born, both her and her husband just couldn't bring themselves to leave him behind.

She both cursed and blessed the assignment that forced them to pretend being a normal family for such a long time that it resulted in Mo-chan being conceived and born. It was all supposed to be an easy pretend. Nothing more. Just another assignment, the same like many before. Infiltrate the environment, locate the threat, and destroy it. _The usual procedure_.

But it didn't turn out this way. No, it resulted in Mo-chan's arrival to the world. And that _shouldn't_ have happened. Not with theirs profession.

But, Kami, _was_ she glad it did happen!

Now, when she watched her little son when he played, read those big books of his and most of all smiled at her, she could never regret it. She never really did. If so, she was only more thankful, that the top brass allowed her to keep her son. She was so sure (and afraid!) They would force her to leave him behind. But no, They said the he can be brought up by them like any normal child. That they could be a _normal_ family. _As if!_ She snorted to herself.They would _never_ be a normal family. And Mo-chan will never have a normal life. He heart squeezed painfully in her chest. The lies, the moves form house to house… No, the top brass would never _allow_ them to be a normal family. _No doubt They see him as their next agent. The vultures! _ But she will prevent that form happening. She promised herself that she will save him from sharing the same fate as his parents. _He will have a normal life!_ Her features hardened at her resolve. _He will!_

"Don't worry, everything will go fine." Said a smoky voice behind her making her jump a little and turn around quickly, her hand already on her safely hidden gun. The woman's violet eyes met the dark, navy blue ones, so much like their son's, and she sighed in relief.

"You startled me" she said to him matter-of-factly, her hand itched to move that brown lock form falling into her husband's eyes.

"Don't worry" he repeated ignoring her accusation "We'll save him from them".

"I… I really hope so. But leaving him behind… It will be hard for all of us" she said and her eyes fell down darkening with unshed tears. The man's heart ached with hers, but he knew he had to be strong. For both of them.

"Leaving him will be hard, but-"

"We agreed to it." She interrupted him locking her eyes, now full of determination, with his own "I won't be selfish. He deserves a normal life"

"Yes, he does. And he _will_ have it." The conviction in his voice soothed her nerves like no other balm. She looked into the man's navy blue eyes and saw the deep love he had for the precious treasure they have been graced by Kami's will.

The man was as determined to save little Mo-chan as his wife no matter what the cost was. They had to let him go to set him free. And they will do it. They _must_ do it. He had never told his wife about those dreams of his. Dreams, that showed him his son in the future – _without them_ – where he was happy and powerful, had a lot of true friends and… love. Yes, in those dreams his little boy had _so much_ love around him. And he had that achingly beautiful blonde Angel beside him. The Angel, who loved him beyond anything, and with whom their son would make a difference in the world. The man sighed wistfully. _Yes… that woman beside his son was an Angel_. And he knew his son was destined to be with her. It had to happen. It had to happen for the good of the whole world. So what, if they had to let him go for it to take place? They _will_ do it. They both have _agreed_ to do it.

"You will pick us up at the meeting place in two hours, right?" asked the woman bringing her husband from his thoughts.

"Hai. Just like we'd discussed before." He looked at her with more determination "You'll finish the last part of the arrangements?"

"Hai, don't worry. I've done this kind of work before." She said her voice no loner showing the nervousness she was still feeling. She rarely showed any weakness and even if so, then only to her husband. They were both far too highly trained to show any lack in their strength. They were warriors after all, the weakness was _not_ acceptable.

"I _know_ you have done it before. It's just…"

"It's just we both want it to go as planed" she said knowingly, her eyes sad.

"Yes" he watched her with eyes as sad as hers. "And it will go this way, freeing _Mo-chan_" the name was specially emphasized as the man's eyes twinkled.

The woman was about to scold him for mocking her nickname for their son when they heard small feet running above them. They both looked up.

"I'm ready, Okaa-san. We can go." the boy said running down the stairs. "Hi, Otou-san"

"Hi, squirt. Are you packed?" he said smiling lovingly at his son and ruffled his dark locks.

"Da-ad!" the boy whined smoothing his hair "I'm packed already; the bag is on the bed."

"Good. I will take it and we will meet in two hours" the man said walking up the stairs. "Behave, squirt. And don't be too hard on your Mum."

"Hai! Let's go, Okaa-san" the child said jumping toward his mother behaving unusually as a normal six-years old.

"Let's go then" the woman said smiling and both, mother and son, left the house for the last time.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After doing the last arrangement for their son's hopefully better future (just in case something went wrong) the mother and her child went to the nearest park, for there was still forty five minutes left till their appointment with her husband.

She looked around admiring the peaceful view the park presented before her. The singing of birds and laughing of small kids playing around were soothing her nerves just as good as her husband's voice. The park in Juuban was really a beautiful place. She wished she could have been spending more time with her son on places like this. And now… she won't be able to do so anymore. She made that wistful sigh of hers and watched were her little squirt went to.

The said boy, after having finished his chocolate ice-cream, noticed a small patch of roses not too far away from the bench his mother was sitting on. He walked toward it to admire the beautiful and fascinating view they made, but when he got there he was surprised to see a small blond girl tending to the said flowers. She couldn't possibly be older than three years. But she was definitely adorable with the look of utter concentration on her face and that small pink tongue between her small lips.

He watched transfixed as the girl touched rosebud after rosebud with her small chubby hands and than bended to kiss it with her small mouth, her short blond pig-tails tangling around her angelic head. He felt as if he was drawn to her just like a moth was drawn to the flame. He couldn't bring himself to leave her side.

"Itai!" the quiet yelp startled the charmed young boy. He saw as the small girl's eyes filled with tears and she cradled her left finger to her chest. A little drop of blood appeared on the said finger and he felt his heart clench at the sight. She must have pricked it with the roses' thorns.

He pulled his handkerchief out form the pocket and walked toward her. The girl looked up surprised but didn't show any indications of being afraid of him. One set of the bluest biggest eyes ever watched him trustingly. And a wave of raw protectiveness and emotion, he could not name, swelled in his small heart. He nearly tripped by the suddenness of it all, but the willingness to help this little angel held him in place.

The boy took carefully her chubby hand and wiped the blood from her small finger. He looked at the wound for some time then satisfied, that the blood had already stopped running, let go of his little companion.

The blond girl watched him silently as he was doing it all, then smiled a tearfully smile and hugged the boy as tightly as her little form could manage.

"Arigatou!" she said her speech still held just a trace of babyish pronunciation. She let go of him still smiling and looked at him admiringly. "I'm Usa. What's your name?"

"Um, I-I'm Mo-chan" he stammered surprised at her easy-going attitude and at even more at his response. He was not sure exactly why he didn't tell her his full name but the silly nickname his mother called him.

"Oh, it's so cute, Mo-chan!" she said happily, the admiration could be clearly seen in her eyes and the boy blushed, but didn't feel as embarrassed as he thought he should have. And he really didn't _mind_ her calling him this way.

"Did you come to see the roses too?" she asked resuming her previous task of tending to the flowers as if nothing had happened to her finger and as if it was natural for her to meet with other boys on daily basis.

"Hai." The boy looked at the roses "They are beautiful, aren't they? So intriguing…" he got lost in his thoughts sounding suddenly far more ancient than he really should have for his young age, but the girl didn't notice.

"What's in… intu… that word?" she asked puzzled scrunching her little nose. Her face tilted innocently to the left side as she watched ready to absorb his every word. He helped her and thus become her new hero. She was going to cherish every word he will tell her.

The boy looked at his small companion startled from the thoughts he had already forgot. It wasn't the time yet for him to remember anyway and this small girl focused all of his attention now. He watched her angelic face unsure of himself.

"It means, ugh, interesting?" he asked his heart beating rapidly. Maybe because of her big blue eyes which were transfixed on him? He didn't really now, but those eyes…

The girl just nodded at his answer and turned to the roses again. He wasn't really sure if she understood what he meant but was glad the same that he didn't have to explain it more. He watched as she took another bud in her little hands never picking it up. She smiled at it lovingly then kissed it only to moan again.

"Itai…"

Startled, he looked at the same finger again and then at her eyes that filled with tears just like before. His heart clenched once more at the pitiful sight she made before him. Somehow the boy couldn't bear to see this little girl crying. He sighed and pulled his handkerchief out again to whip the blood.

"Itai!" the girl moaned again when he touched the hurting place.

"Oh, the thorn must be still there" he stated and looked carefully at the small wound to pick the thorn from it. After doing so, he tied the handkerchief around his small companion's hand and then let go of her.

"Oh, you helped me again!" she said no longer sad. Her eyes filled with the admiration once more and were twinkling beautifully, despite the unshed tears inside them - the only remind of her pain mere minute ago.

"It wasn't much, really." The boy said a bit embarrassed. "The blood would have made a mess of your dress, anyway. But don't worry, you can keep the handkerchief"

"Oh. Okay" she watched him again with her big blue eyes then bit her lower lip in thought looking down. Suddenly, she lifted her head up, her eyes shining with resolve "But you had to take something in return!"

"What…?" he didn't even have time to ask what she meant by that, before she presented him with a gold, star-shaped locket. Where could have she hidden it, was beyond him.

"Here, it's for you" she urged him to take it pushing the locket into his hands. She looked proud of herself that she could give him something in return.

"B-but I can't accept it." he blurted admiring the locket that was laying innocently on her stretched arm. "It's too expensive" yet, somehow his heart was calling for him to take the gold trinket.

"Oh, right, but…" her face fell and his heart squeezed painfully at the sight. "b-but last night I had a-a dream with that beautiful white-haired Angel. The lady gave me this and said I had to give it to my very special person. And when I woke up I was grasping it in my hands." She said as if it was a reason for him to take it.

"And that's why you can't give it to me. You don't know me" he said reasonably and as gently as he could. _Oh, please don't cry. You can't cry_. "And I'm not that special person of yours" yet, somehow he wanted to be him_ so badly_.

"B-but you _are_… I feel it _here_" she said pointing at her heart "I feel _you_ arethis special person. Don't you feel it too?" she locked her eyes with his. Her face too solemn for a three-years-old. But none of them noticed it, for there was something far more important going on here. The birds stopped their singing, the wind didn't blow anymore, and no other person was heard around them. It seemed as if the time, no… the whole world itself has stopped, waiting for his answer. The complete utter silence surrounded them.

"Don't you feel it?" she whispered again yet her voice seemed to boom around them in its ancient sound. Her eyes were locked solemnly into his eyes pleading for something that both of them weren't ready to understand yet…

"I…" _yes…_ _yes! I do feel it._ His heart screamed inside him yet he couldn't say it aloud. And… and he didn't really know why he couldn't do so… 'cause when he thought about it, he was sure he felt _it_ the very moment he spotted her sitting in the patch of the roses. His very heart was drawn to her small form from the beginning and… and… he didn't understand why. He was too small to understand it. Both of them were too little to understand it… But he _did _feel it! Still was feeling it! His heart wanted the gold locket to be taken by him as much as her heart wanted to give it to him. And, finally… after that agonizingly long moment, he just did so. "A-alright… I will… I will take it" he said grasping the said item.

"Really? Oh, good!" she said throwing her small arms around him.

And in this moment the whole world seemed to move again as if brought back to life by the small girl's move. It seemed as if everything went as it was supposed to. And now the birds' songs were heard again, the wind was felt on the children small faces; even the laugh of other kids somewhere was reaching theirs ears now. The time has resumed it flowing, as if the boy's answer was a sole reason for it to go on.

Something _important_ happened here. _Something_ that has started a chain of events that would ultimately bring the peace to the whole world.

And the two small children, hidden in the patch of roses, were still hugging each other unaware of the importance of their conversation mere minute ago. The boy's hands brought the girl closer to him and he inhaled her smell. _Jasmine_… He really liked her smell… and hugs… and felt quite comfortable hugging her in return. It's a pity they won't be able to see each other anymore. He really wished for them to become friends.

"Will we see each other later?" she asked innocently as if reading his mind. His heart clenched again at the prospect of shattering this beautiful girl's hopes. They probably won't see each other ever. _Oh, how was he supposed to tell her this?_

"Well, I think…um, I think we won't… I'm moving away today and we're, that's me and Okaa-san, are waiting for Dad to take us to this new place" he was glad he couldn't see her face as she was still safely snuggled in his arms when he told her this.

A high-pitched _"Oh…"_ was the only answer heard and he could tell she was becoming unhappy yet again. He was almost sure he felt her small tears on his shirt.

"B-but don't worry… we still c-can be friends." He said, his voice full of emotion, hoping she would want to be friends with him.

"R-really?" she asked in a small voice as hopefully as he felt and then looked into his eyes pleading. Again he noticed how hers were the deepest blue he has ever seen in his humble six years of life. The eyes he was sure he will never ever forget again. The eyes he didn't _want to_ forget. The eyes of a small Angel.

"Really." he said solemnly.

She nodded only and let go of him beaming with, so far, the happiest smile on her little innocent face.

"Usa-chan! Usa-chan! Where did you go? Are you with the roses again?" was heard behind the children, startling them from their little world. They turned around and saw tall man with glasses heading their way. The small girl recognized her father coming toward them and smiled at him, 'though her otou-san couldn't possibly see her yet.

"I gotta go." She said turning around to her new friend a bit sad at the prospect of leaving him now. "Friends?" her eyes still serious as before.

"Friends." He nodded solemnly and looked at her retreating back as she skipped to her dad happily. He hugged the gold locked to his heart – his most precious possession from now on.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"He's finally asleep" sighed the black-haired woman turning from the backseat toward the road in front of her.

Beside her the navy blue-eyed man was driving carefully. It was already dark outside and there weren't any streetlamps in this part of the country. The narrow road, which led up the steep mountain, was very dangerous even during the day, but the woman was not afraid, on the contrary she felt more than confident in her husband's driving ability. She has seen him driving in worse conditions after all and he always managed to save the both of them.

"Good." The man replied never taking his eyes from the road ahead of him "Maybe you should catch a bit of sleep, too".

"I'm not tired" protested the woman and yawned profoundly. The man only smirked. "Not a word" she glared at him and his smile only widened. "Oh, alright. I'm gonna try to fall asleep. Just stop smirking!"

He laughed a little at this then said "Good. There isn't any point for you to loose more sleep than necessary. We'll reach our destination in the early morning after all. And if I feel too tired I'll wake you up." He said predicting her next words. She only sighed.

"Just don't overbear yourself" she said, the worry could be clearly seen in her eyes. "You know we have to be in shape in case something went wrong"

"I _know_." The man said exasperated. "Don't be a worrywart. There shouldn't be any disturbances, as we've finished the most dangerous part of this trip already" he was getting more and more crossed with his wife. The worrying was one of her shortcomings, and despite the fact he wouldn't have her any other way, she still managed to annoy him.

"Probably." The woman nodded sensing her husband's agitation with her. "But, still, you know as well as I do that we shouldn't underestimate them!"

"I'm not underestimating them." He said more calmly now, trying to placate her as well "But worrying isn't going to help anyone, let alone Mo-chan."

She didn't reply at this, but only bit her lower lip, one of the mannerisms he loved about her. She seemed to be in deep thought about something. Form the corner of his eye, he watched her facial expressions and didn't like what he was seeing, not at all. What she was thinking _couldn't_ be possibly pleasant.

"Honey" she finally asked "what are we going to tell Mo-chan tomorrow? How will we explain this to him? How are we… how are we going to tell him he's not going to be living with us anymore?" her eyes were full of anguish when he dared to glance at her for a moment, but he quickly turned toward the road when lights of other car flashed somewhere behind them. _Oh Kami, what can I possibly say to a Mother who is forced to leave her son?_ He ached just as much as her but was thinking frantically for something to tell that would lessen her pain a little. Finally, he started.

"I think we'll have to-" he didn't finish for the car that had suddenly appeared behind them crashed in their vehicle trying to push them over the edge.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile, in a little ordinary house of Tokyo a very unordinary _force_ was watching a small blond-haired girl sleep peacefully.

Well, it wasn't _exactly_ a force per say, some would have called it _a being_ of some sort, and others would have said it's probably _a ghost from the past_. And the later wouldn't be that far from the truth, for the said being was thought to be _a Spirit_ by the Powers-That-Be. A Special Spirit from the long lost Kingdom.

The said Spirit got a bit closer to the bed that the small girl was occupying, watching the said child very carefully. She, for it was a female's Spirit, didn't know why the Powers-That-Be allowed for this visit to happen. It was not time yet for her to explain everything to her little precious girl about her true inheritance. In fact, it was already unusual for Them to make her give the star locket to the child in the dream. _What were their real intentions?_ She wondered. It was not allowed for spirits to visit the living people, yet They broke this rule… All in all, she didn't intend to complain. She'll take what the Powers-That-Be give her with her open arms. After all it _has been _long since she has last seen her little girl…

The Spirit looked with love at the small sleeping child and her spiritual heart warmed at the sight before her. _She is still so young, not older than three… such an innocence…she always was innocent. Hopefully she won't lose it ever._ The Spirit watched the blond girl, an unacknowledged smile plastered to her spiritual face. The girl had always been the most adorable and beautiful treasure the Spirit had been given by the Powers-That-Be, even back then.

The girl moved a little and the Spirit watched as her small nose scrunched during this. She smiled wider at the sight. Yet, her heart ached to hold the girl and kiss her and speak to her like she did so many years before.

The spirit started reminiscing about her past life, the happiness, the trials, people dear to her heart, and history that they shared. _Yes, those where the times. And I remember that one particular memory of you my darling Se-_

A soft moan interrupted her thoughts and the spirit looked at her small companion. _Is she hurting? _Again the moan was heard, this time louder and the pain could be clearly heard in it. _What's happening?_ The spirit noticed how the small girl was no longer sleeping peacefully, now her brows were frowned, and sweat appeared on her small forehead. She began to toss a bit on her bed. The little girl clearly had some kind of nightmare. She needed to-

"…-cha…" was whispered on the next moan. "…o-cha…" followed some more tossing around. The little girl's state started to worry the invisible force. _What? What are you saying? How can I help you? _Was thought frantically, the mother's love still swelling in the Spirit's heart.

"Mo-chan… Iiee" now, the small girl started tossing her head from side to side as if denying the horrible things she was forced to see in her nightmare, the sweat running down from her forehead to her nose. And on top of that, she looked as if she had a high fever. The blond child really didn't look too well and the Spirit got more and more frightened at the sight. "_Mo-chan_!"

_Mo-chan? Who's Mo-chan? Who are you calling__, sweetheart?_ If she could, the spirit would have wringed her hands helplessly at its impossibility to help her dearest. She got as close as she could to her small companion and watched her face with worry. Her spiritual mind was working for a way to help the girl, yet couldn't find anything to grasp at. _What can I do for you? Who are you calling?_

"Mo-chan! Iie! Mo-chan!" the girl's calls become more frantic than before and the Spirit started to panic a little. _What to do? What- _

Suddenly, something gold appeared on the child's forehead and the girl screamed "Iie! _Endymion!_"

The gold beam shot from the crescent Moon on the child's forehead filling the whole room with bright silver light. And at this moment the Spirit knew what was happening. It was as if suddenly some inaccessible knowledge has been presented for her, enlightening her in ways she hadn't thought was possible. The Voices-form-the-Past were whispering in her spiritual head making her remember the almost forgotten truth – truth about two most precious and dearest people form her past life.

…_they are soul-mates… _

…_linked for always with their love…_

…_if one is going to die…_

…_the other will suffer the same fate…_

…_they will feel the danger the other is in… _

…_they will share their pain as if it was their own…_

"Mo-chan…" the gold light faded a little leaving a very sick looking and clearly troubled girl in her bed.

And She _knew_.

The Spirit knew what was going on. And she knew she had to do something; to be in other place right now. And she will be! She will save _him_; him, who was as dear to her as her little daughter. And doing so, she will help her child.

The Spirit gave the unsettled girl one last longing, yet full of determination and resolve, glance, then disappeared trusting the Powers-That-Be would guide her to the correct place.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The jerk of the car woke up the boy sleeping on the backside. His confused eyes traveled to his parents. The boy was surprised to see his father frowning and concentrating hard on the road before him and his mother loading something… was it a gun? He had no idea what was going on and the sight of his Mum made him even more confused than before. _Why was Okaa-san having a gun? And- _

Another jerk to the right stopped his thoughts and brought his attention back to present. The highlight of the car that his father somehow managed to overtake enlightened his parents in an eerie way. The small boy was no longer sleepy but alert at what was going to come. He somehow felt that this evening's going to change the nearest future of his family. And it frightened him very much.

"Mum…?" he tentatively asked.

The woman in front of him turned abruptly toward her son, the fear, as well as the determination, clearly seen in her eyes.

"Mo-chan? Shimmatta" she cursed turning toward her husband "He's awake."

"What did you expected? We were hit pretty hard, ya know" he said impatiently. Clearly his father was more stressed than he looked. He never snapped at boy's Okaa-san. The small child watched his (clearly disturbed) parents more frightened by their behavior than anything else. The dread polling inside his stomach intensified the unpleasant feeling of upcoming doom.

"Don't speak to me like that!" his mother hissed at her husband. Then she turned toward her son again, her face very solemn, yet her voice as gentle as ever. "Sweetheart, there are some bad guys that want to hurt us, we have to loose them… or everything will be lost." The last part was whispered and the boy was _sure_ he was not supposed to hear it.

"Nothing will be lost!" barked his father firmly. "Mo-chan will have a normal life. We'll bring him to his new place."

The poor boy didn't know what his parents were talking about. He was _so_ confused now and the fear in him didn't help him think straight either. He did have a bit different life than his other peers, but was it a reason to be threatened by some bad guys?

Suddenly, he wished they had never gone to the mountains, never planned the trip, packed that morning, went to the park-

_But then I wouldn't have met Usa…_ a little voice whispered in his head. And somehow… somehow, the thought of not meeting little Usa ever was far more frightening than facing bad guys that wanted to harm him and his parents at the moment.

Another jerk to the right shoved them all forcefully to the other side and the boy's head crashed hard with the window. Pain shot through his left temple and everything went dark for a moment.

When he was able to see again, the boy noticed that the other car was no longer behind them but right next to and clearly tried to push them over the cliff. The boy couldn't see who was sitting in the car but he knew somehow, they were not amateurs in this kind of job. Somehow, he knew he and his parents will not make it, yet the only thought running in his head was _I'm not going to see Usa anymore… not see Usa anymore… not see Usa… _ His heart clenched painfully at this and he pulled out his most precious possession. The Star Locket, she gave him, was clutched hard in his small fist as he prayed for a miracle.

A gunshot was heard and his mother groaned grabbing her right arm tightly.

"Are you alright?" his father asked concerned looking briefly towards his wife.

"Hai. It's just a scratch." She said through gritted teeth, clearly in pain. She rechecked her gun and fired.

The boy watched with wide eyes as his tender mother shot with ease at another human being. He never thought she was capable of harming anyone let alone using a gun. _How…? Why…?_ He was feeling as if the ground under him was taken away, as if the world itself was falling apart. _No… What's…?_ From now on everything was going to change. _Nothing will be the same again. _

Another gunshot was heard, this time coming from the car next to them, and his mother slumped forward helplessly not moving anymore. The' boy's eyes widened even more and the strange lump forming in his stomach released itself in the strangled cry.

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san! Get up! Onegai! Get up!" hot tears burned in his eyes, but the boy wasn't aware of them. His small heart hurt unmercifully and his whole being began to tremble. _No… no… it's not true…_

Suddenly, the boy felt as if he wasn't taking any part in all of this, as if he was just watching it from some place next to it all. Just like in TV set, when in those adult movies people die but he's not a part of it. It was not true there, and it was not true here. Not true. _Not true…It's just a dream! _No… a-a nightmare!_ But still- it's unreal. _

"No! No, get up! Honey, get up…" his father turned toward his mother calling her frantically, but she didn't budge. The boy watched all of this, still in shock at what he witnessed; the Star Locket clutched in his hands harder then ever before. "No, it can't be true… it can't be… can't be…" his father muttered brokenly. He never looked back at the road and thus didn't notice the sharp turn before them. The car crashed hard with the barrier then fell over the cliff taking down the family within it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When the Spirit appeared above the darkened and secluded cliff, the first thing she noticed were two cars driving side by side. She saw a flash of something and heard a strange noise coming form one car then another one coming form the other. The cars were going at frighteningly fast pace and the Spirit wasn't sure if they will manage to take the upcoming turn.

One of the cars didn't slow down but went as fast as before and crashed with the barrier falling over the cliff. She heard the voices in her head whispering frantically at her and suddenly she knew with clearance just who was in that car and what she was supposed to do.

Praying to the Powers-That-Be for it to work, she moved toward the falling car and enveloped it in her spiritual presence. The car lightened in a mystic bluish light - a shadow of the silver one that appeared in the girl's room not so many minutes before.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When the brown-haired man woke up all he could think was of his dead wife and son that probably shared her fate. Tears burned in his navy-blue eyes, now looking dull. _We failed…_ went through his mind breaking even more of his hurting heart. They failed and hadn't been able to save little Mo-chan. What's more, they failed the whole world because of this. _Gosh…_ He chocked at the thought, his whole being screamed with pain and the enormous guilt. _They failed… they failed… failed…_

_But it didn't matter anymore_. A small light of hope lightened in his tormented soul. He was going to meet them in the after-life soon. Because the feeling he was experiencing right now could only mean he was dieing as well.

_Hai, you are dieing,__ too. _said a mystic woman's voice booming around him and bringing that serene and peaceful feeling into his heart. _But your son is not dead._ His hear skipped a bit at this. He's son was alive? But how…?_ I managed to save him, but I couldn't save you. I'm sorry. _The woman really sounded saddened at thought of him dieing and somehow it touched him deeply. Such a magnificent being should never be saddened! And he… he was _glad_ she didn't managed to save him. He will see his wife soon. _But Mo-chan…_

_Don't worry about your son,_ said the Being. _He will be taken care of. I will make sure of this_ the Being paused as if listening to something or someone that he couldn't hear then she continued. _ In fact, your and your wife's last preparations will help your son greatly. He will have the normal life you wanted and prepared for him. And he will find the love and peace you dreamed about for him. _

The brown-haired man opened his eyes slightly; he wanted to see this powerful Being that saved his son, and to thank-

"The Angel…?" he whispered weakly, his eyes full of amazement. It was spoken so softly that if the Being hasn't been of the spiritual world she wouldn't have heard it. But she did and she laughed at it, the sound of her laugh warming his heart.

_No, _she still sounded amused; _I'm not the woman you saw in your dreams next to Endymion… Mo-chan as you call him. _The woman stopped and looked to their right, her gaze softening as it fell onto small figure laying there. The boy's dark locks were shining in the light cast from the burning car not far away from them. _But he will meet her when the time is right. Actually he has already met her sealing their destiny…But the true, meaningful meeting isn't for a several years. _She chuckled amused at some private joke then sobered looking back at the dieing man. _It's going to be right thanks to the both of you…_

"How…?"

_Shh…it won't take long for you to reach your dead wife, and then you will understand everything. It's how The Power-That-Be decided. _The Spirit looked back at him compassionately. _I think the help is coming for your son, and that's it time for you to see your wife again._

The brown-haired man felt the pain lessen more and more. Suddenly, a pleasant sweet smell surrounded him, his vision blurred even more and very bright light began to appear before him. He could hear the joyous laugh of his beautiful wife in the distance and smiled faintly. _Until we meet in after-life._ Was heard from the Spirit and the man knew no more.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Spirit knew she has to do one more thing. She appeared again in the small house in Tokyo just in front of the bed, the small blond girl occupied. The child was no longer sweaty and pale, but looked content and happy. Yes. The Spirit did what she was sent to do.

She watched her small girl for a moment then sighed heavily as the voices in hear head started whispering once more. _Yes! I know what I have to do! Even if I don't like it…_ She floated closer to the small child and put her spiritual hand over the girl's head. _I'm sorry. You're not supposed to remember your Mo-chan yet. The Powers-That-Be orders. But don't worry you'll meet him. You are destined to meet. You have made this destiny the past afternoon in the park._ She felt some of her energy leave her and the blonde girl shined in the bluish light. When it faded the Spirit knew the child was not going to remember anything from the past day. She touched lightly the girl's cheek. _Sleep well, young Serenity. Tsukino Usagi. Your Endymion, Chiba Mamoru, is safe. _

The Spirit felt itself fade, knowing the Powers-That-Be called for her to return to her rightful place. She felt her spiritual eyes moisten, yet couldn't help felling happy. Three parents have sacrificed their life for their children to live. Two children made their destiny for whole world to meet the peace someday. Everything was set as it was supposed to be. She smiled disappearing.

_Let__ the story unfold! _

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**The end**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Feedback motivates. __Hope you enjoyed this story._


End file.
